villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
It's a Bully
It's a Bully is a supporting antagonist in Baldi's Basics In Education & Learning and the Field Trip Demo. He was voiced by the game's creator Micah "Mystman12" McGonigal, who also voiced Baldi in the same game. Biography ''Baldi's Basics in Education and Learning'' It's a Bully was presumably brought in by the school because "every good school needs a good bully". Beyond that, however, it is unknown what It's a Bully's association with the school is, like if he is employed or brought there by some other means. It's a Bully will stand at the end of hallways, blocking the entire way and preventing anyone from passing. If the player comes across It's a Bully and wants to pass, they must sacrifice an item in their inventory for It's a Bully to steal, so that he can move to a new hallway. This can result in the player being without items needed later in the game. If the player does not have any items in their inventory, It's a Bully will mock them and not allow them to pass, forcing the player to seek out a different route and, in worse cases, risk capture by Baldi. Field Trip Demo In the Field Trip Demo, he will dress up as a tree and steal the player's sticks. Personality It's a Bully is a thuggish and brutal thief, though his motivations as to why he wants to steal are unclear. They may be because he is employed by the school to do so and serve as their "bully", or, more likely, simply because he enjoys being evil and annoying. He acts in a mocking and condescending manner, speaking in a faux polite and kind way. Appearance It's a Bully appears as a humanoid with an extremely disfigured head, an orange oval for a body, blue cylinders for limbs, and small tan balls as hands and feet. To the top left of his body is Comic Sans text that reads "THIS IS A BULLY". Quotes Gallery Images Bully's Page in detention.png PlaceFace.png|PlaceFace Videos No bullying in the halls|Rare instances of It's a Bully being punished by Principal of the Thing. Trivia *It's a Bully cannot be swept by Gotta Sweep. *If the Principal of the Thing sees It's a Bully bullying the player, he will remove It's a Bully from the hall and give him detention. *The large "THIS IS A BULLY" text may be a reference to bad anti-bullying videos. *There is a formerly unused image called "PlaceFace" in the game's files which appears to be an early version of this character, seen in screenshots on the developer's Twitter. The image consists of only a head. This sprite has since been turned into an Easter Egg, as it can be discovered behind a door in the Field Trip demo and appears in TestRoom where the player teleports after inputting the number "31718" as an answer to the 3rd question seen in notebooks seen from the 2nd one onwards. *It's a Bully's model was actually created by Mystman12 years before the development for Baldi's Basics in Education & Learning started, made for a short animation back in December 2015. *The line "I'm gonna take your candy." and other echoing lines were inspired by the YouTube video "preschool bully" by PilotRedSun (a YouTuber that Mystman12 is a fan ofhttps://twitter.com/mystman12/status/1008196382304407553), according to Mystman12 during his stream on playing the game for the first time.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2HP1NmoWMdw&t=1h01m35s *During the Birthday Bash event, the "THIS IS A BULLY" text instead reads "THIS IS A PARTY". References Navigation Category:Thief Category:Thugs Category:Indie/Doujin Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Male Category:Dimwits Category:Humanoid Category:Brutes Category:Necessary Evil Category:Enigmatic Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Minion Category:Nameless Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Symbolic Category:Deal Makers Category:Extortionists Category:Karma Houdini Category:Status Dependent upon Player Choice Category:Internet Villains Category:Abusers Category:Nemesis Category:Rivals Category:Enforcer Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Greedy Category:Right-Hand Category:Stalkers Category:Egotist Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Kids